Sima Yi
Sima Yi is a Wei strategist. He first appeared in Dynasty Warriors 2. Perceptive and sly, he desires to use his talents to someday rule the land. His sons are Sima Shi and Sima Zhao. He generally acts as the rival to Zhuge Liang and Jiang Wei. In the Dynasty Warriors series, he is 24 years old and his height is 177 cm (close to 5'10"). He is three centimeters taller (approximately 5'11") in Kessen II. Role in Games :"I didn't think you were a mere slave to power." :::―Mitsunari Ishida; Warriors Orochi Dynasty Warriors Sima Yi is a scholar who thoroughly believes in his intellect. He appears sometime after Chi Bi as the master strategist of Wei. After Cao Cao's death, he is often depicted as the leader for Wei and appears in many of the series's decisive battles. He stars in Zhuge Liang's Northern Campaigns, and he is known in most titles to see through Ma Su's plot at Jie Ting. He also correctly reads the sign of his rival's death at Wu Zhang Plains and orders the army to charge. Depending on the title, he may then live to suppress the remnants of Shu and Wu. His Legend Mode in Dynasty Warriors 4: Xtreme Legends takes place at Mount Qi. Thinking that Wei Yan will feed him with inside information, Sima Yi is lead into one of Zhuge Liang's traps. Surrounded by archers and trapped in a fire attack, he is saved by rainfall. With the heavens on his side, he fights his way through perilous odds, which forces Zhuge Liang to issue an all-out attack. Slaying the Shu generals, Sima Yi is able to escape safely. In Dynasty Warriors 5, Sima Yi was born from a prestigious family and studied his life to become a renowned scholar. Summoned by Cao Cao to join Wei, Sima Yi demonstrates his skills as main strategist at Fan Castle and ask Wu for reinforcements. He serves Cao Pi after his liege's demise and kills Ma Su at Jie Ting. During the conflict, he meets Zhuge Liang and deems the Prime Minister to be his greatest threat. However, when his rival perishes at Wu Zhang Plains, he fears nothing while he crushes the other two kingdoms. With Wei as the land's ruler, it's implied that he plans to overthrow his master in due time. His Legend Mode in the Xtreme Legends expansion pairs him with Cao Pi and Xu Huang. The trio work together to punish the traitor, Meng Da, at Xin Castle. While he holds himself within the castle's walls, he forces several Wei generals to fight their master. Sima Yi notes their weakened resolve and orders his allies to spark mutiny among Meng Da's troops. Striking the final blow against Meng Da, the defector accuses Sima Yi for false loyalties before he dies. The strategist replies that he is only biding his time. Cao Cao summons for Sima Yi's talents before the Battle of Chi Bi in Dynasty Warriors 6. Originally bored and unimpressed by the land's chaos, he becomes fascinated by Zhuge Liang's tactics and his experience in battle. As he spends more time with his master, Sima Yi begins to form his own ambitions and image for the land. Consumed with his inner desires, he loses interest with his rival and works to destroy the other two kingdoms. Although ordered to keep watch in Han Zhong for rebellion, Sima Yi stages a coup d'état at Xu Chang with Zhang He and others. As he slays Cao Cao, his lord expresses his wishes to make a land for the people with his dying breath. Sima Yi, though acting uninterested, complies with his master's ideals to an extent during his rule. Warriors Orochi In the first game, Sima Yi serves Orochi faithfully, gladly breaking his bonds with Wei. He can join the Samurai forces during one of their gaiden stages. If the player successfully executes the two fleeing officers, therefore ruining Sima Yi's trap, he will be in awe of the coalition's genius and joins their cause. In Warriors Orochi 2, Sima Yi works for Masamune's army. During the Samurai storyline, he faces the Sakon's forces at Chang Ban and is outwitted by Shingen. Impressed by Shingen's tactics, he decides to accompany them. In other faction story modes, he will survive to serve Orochi X. Dynasty Tactics Kessen Sima Yi is a confident and talented magician for Wei in Kessen II. He serves as a strategist and adviser for Cao Cao. He is first seen strutting into Cao Cao's throne room midway through the game, wondering why he can't find the "great hero of the land". He bluntly ventures that Cao Cao is the cause of the land's natural disasters as they continue due to the conqueror's selfish desires. He states that the lord will lose to Liu Bei if this continues, which gets an angered response from Cao Cao. Sword drawn to the offender, he growls for his name to which Sima Yi politely bows and introduces himself. Cao Cao likes the sorcerer's fearless nature and recruits him on the spot. His battle strategy is one of the best ways to fend off an angry Ma Chao. Character Information Personality Originally introduced as a calm and gloomy strategist, Sima Yi eventually became a man who is more arrogant and conniving. He is known for his maniacal laughter and insulting friend and foe alike as "Fool!" or "Imbecile!" He doesn't truly believe in Cao Cao but is always eager to exploit every opportunity given to him. Prideful of his intellect and believing that he has an unsurpassed wit, he regards Zhuge Liang as a worthy opponent. While usually known to be contemptuous and seemingly shallow, Sima Yi can also be easily humiliated when he can't predict the results of his actions. This mainly occurs during the spin-off titles in the Dynasty Warriors series, such as the mahjong title and Dynasty Warriors 6: Empires. He trusts Zhang He's versatility for his plans and relies on him during the later parts of the Three Kingdoms period. In recent titles, he shares a loosely trusted partnership with Cao Pi and the heir refers to him by his style name. Sima Yi is fascinated with Cao Pi's abilities and generally finds him a better ruler than his father. Voice Actors * Lex Lang - Dynasty Warriors 4 (English) * Richard Cansino - Dynasty Warriors 5, Warriors Orochi series (English) * Kyle Hebert - Dynasty Warriors 6 (English) * Ralph Lister - Kessen II (English) * Choi Byeong Sang - Dynasty Warriors 2 (Korean) * Lee Won-Jun - Dynasty Warriors 3 (Korean) * Jeong Myeong-Jun - Dynasty Warriors 4~5 (Korean) * Tsuyoshi Takishita - Dynasty Warriors and Warriors Orochi series (Japanese) * Hirohiko Kakegawa - Dynasty Tactics series (Japanese) * Shinichirō Ōta - Kessen II (Japanese) * Rokurō Naya - Romance of the Three Kingdoms drama CD series Quotes :See also: Sima Yi/Quotes *"Foolishness! You're saying that... the land can survive without the Han or the Emperor?" :"What good does your knowledge do you? Have you never questioned the antique structures of the past?" ::~~''Sima Yi and Cao Cao; Dynasty Warriors 6'' *"Haha! Did you really think you could defeat me with such infantile tricks? Imbeciles!" :"Imbeciles!" :"I'm not saying it." ::~~Sima Yi, Masamune, and Mitsunari at the Battle of Xia Pi; Warriors Orochi 2 *"Lord Cao Cao, observe those around you. You have more loyal commanders than the sky has stars. They have pledged their lives to you yet you do not realize this. No, you're only thinking of yourself. Your glory, your supposed greatness." ::~~Sima Yi; Kessen II Gameplay Moveset Dynasty Warriors 5 Ground Moveset : : Sends out a single ice orb which later explodes. : , : Puts fingers to forehead with another hand facing his fan, causing the fan to levitate into the air. : , , : Fires a single, purple beam of energy. : , , , : Hops back with his fingers to his forehead and another hand facing the fan, causing the fan to rapidly vibrate distorting vision. Then glides forward with the fan still vibrating. : , , , , : Curves arm over an arc, producing a large purple ball to appear. : , , , , , ( , , ): Fires purple beams of energy in different directions. : : A rapid succession of purple lasers. Last shot of lasers shoots five lasers. In his True Musou version, he creates a yin-yang shockwave around himself and levitates himself off the ground to activate it. : , : Jump, then sends his fan downwards. : , : Sima Yi jumps, then slams into the ground creating a shockwave. Horse Moveset : : Sima Yi leans to each side, and strikes. : , , , , , : Three attacks to the right side, three to the left. : : Repeating strikes to all sides until the Musou gauge empties. ;Warriors Orochi : , : An airdash that makes him temporarily invincible. Sima Yi twirls himself in the air for his dash. :R1: Using some musou, he lets loose an ice storm around him. :direction + R1: Hurls a quick blast of energy in front of him. *In Warriors Orochi 2, his secondary special changes to a block of ice being hurled forward. Dynasty Warriors 6 Ground Moveset : string (Renbu ∞): Steps to the right and left, slapping horizontally with his wires. Lowers himself to thrust his wires forward before spinning into four overhead slaps of his wires. Whips his wires to the front three times and spins to have his all of his wires extend, hitting foes to his sides twice. Ends the cycle by waving his right-handed claw in front of him as he slowly walks forward, sending seven diagonal airwaves forward. : string (Renbu ∞): Stabs with one set of wires forward. Hooks again with the same set and follows with his other claw's wires. Creates a small explosion from his threads before emitting a large freezing shockwave around him. : (held): Spins around twice, letting both of his claws unleash their iron wires as he pivots. Spins miniature ice balls forward on higher Renbu levels. : : Series of wire slaps depending on Renbu level. During the finale, he unleashes all of his wires in the area in front of him, stunning foes. He then poses, which unleashes a freezing shockwave around him. : , : Momentarily ducks his head and swipes once with both hands, letting loose wires from all of his fingertips. : , : Hovers slightly in the air. Lands and smacks the ground with one set of wires. :Dashing : Swings his right claws with the wires slapping foes in its path. :Dashing : Comes to a stop with both arms outstretched. Wires from both of his claws hit both of his sides. :Grapple attack : Unleashes wires forward with his right hand. If it connects, he uses the strings to latch onto his foe and drags them closer. As they draw nearer, he stabs them with his right-handed claws. He stays there for a moment before he discards them from his weapon by pushing their shoulder aside. :Grapple attack : Has his hands snap over his chest, letting the wires from both hands hit forward. If it connects, he extends his threads and spins his foe within them by waving his arms. His foe spins for a few more moments before he decides to cut the strings loose. :Deadlock attack: Latches wires into an opponent, lifts them into the air, and smashes them to the ground. :Special attack: Rockfall: lets loose giant boulders of land on the enemy and, when used near a cliff or an area with elevation differences, the rocks fall down and slide on the ground. Horse Moveset : string: Uses his right-handed claw to slap its wires into foes. Number of strikes varies on Renbu levels. : : Unleashes both sets of wires at once, reaching from both sides of his saddle to stick momentarily to the ground. : : faster version of the string that ends with a attack. Fighting Style Dynasty Warriors In Dynasty Warriors 6, Sima Yi's weapon of choice are gloves that protrude long and thin wires from his fingertips. Despite the claws' small and fragile appearance, the wires that protrude from them have good range. He gains a good amount of crowd control attacks, especially during higher Renbu levels, and relies considerably less on magic than before. In some ways, he resembles a long range character, as his attack efficiency is somewhat weakened while he is close to his opponent. However, this setback can be bypassed if the player has mastered when to properly evade. Warriors Orochi Weapons :See also: Sima Yi/Weapons Dynasty Warriors 6 Historical Information Sima Yi began his career as Secretary of Literature under Lord Cao after the pacification of the north. His first military assignment was against Zhang Lu in Hanzhong. Sima Yi’s strategies were a success and Lord Cao was greatly impressed. During the Reign of Cao Fang; Sima Yi was appointed as Prime Minister and received the Nine Dignities from Cao Fang. Sima Yi placed his sons Zhao and Shi in high positions and took away power or killed anyone who still supported the Cao Family. Sima Yi died in 251 AD. Fourteen years later his Grandson, Sima Yan, usurped the throne. Romance of the Three Kingdoms Gallery art-2.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 2 simayi.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 3 dw4a-simayi.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 4 Artwork Image:Simayi-dw4.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 4 a007.jpg|Dynasty Warriors DS chara_popup_18.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 5 Image:Sima Yi.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 6 Image:Simayi-sfawakened.jpg|Awakened form in Strikeforce Image:Simayi-rotkxi.jpg|Romance of the Three Kingdoms XI Portraits Image:Simayi-rotkonline.jpg|Romance of the Three Kingdoms Online Image:Simayi-kessenII.jpg|Kessen II Category:Wei characters Category:Warriors Orochi Characters Category:Kessen Characters